Super Mega Gesto
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Lincoln , Clyde y Leni se encuentra jugando Super Mega Turbo Peleadores 24 , en medio de esto, Leni quiere ganarle al mejor de los Loud, sin poder lograrlo, sin imaginar que Clyde la ayudaría a ganarle a alguien mejor que su hermano. Créditos a Takeshi1000 por la imagen.


" **SUPER MEGA GESTO"**

 _ **Buenas noches con todos, tal como lo dije, este fin de semana me dedicare solo a los fics Cloud, cabe mencionar que estas decentes historias fueron aprobados por varias personas del fandom a los que consideran que Clyde merece algo de amor por parte de las Loud, cuestión que también estoy de acuerdo, sin más preámbulo, deseo que disfruten del segundo one shot que he tenido en mi mente para ustedes. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **#2**_

Una fresca brisa de verano refrescaba la residencia Loud, en un excelente fin de semana para el dúo Clyncoln McLoud, compuesto por los mejores amigos de toda una vida, lo cuales son Lincoln Loud y Clyde McBride, sentados en el típico sillón familiar, recreando sus mentes con el juego de "Super Mega Turbo Peleadores 24", un videojuego cercano a la tónica de The Kings of Fithers, pero con menos violencia y apto para niños.

Lincoln, Clyde y Leni, quien esperaba su turno para poder jugar una partida contra su hermano una contienda en aquel videojuego, aunque debió de esperar por algunos minutos su turno, puesto que la batalla entre ellos fue algo extensa por las combinaciones que sabían hacer en el videojuego, sin contar la superioridad de Clyde en este aspecto, demostrando nuevamente con una victoria con un "Combo Mega Break" al presionar varios botones del control.

Impresionada, Leni quedó anonadada al ver la derrota de su hermano, quien era invencible en todo el perímetro Loud, desde Lynn, la cual rara vez le ganaba a su hermano, hasta Leni, quien era la peor de las hermanas en este tipo de videojuegos, incluso sin contar las derrotas contra las más pequeñas de las hermanas, pues Lily las veces que jugó en un uno contra uno, fue la vencedora absoluta a su hermana que la superaba con más de quince años.

— ¡Felicidades Clyde, eres mejor que Linc! — fue la felicitación dedicada a Clyde.

—Gracias.

— ¿Cómo le haces para ganar?

—Uno que otro combo en los controles, además de mucha precisión, pues Lincoln también juega muy bien.

—Gracias amigo — con una sonrisa recibió Lincoln aquel alago de su mejor amigo.

Luego de ver la batalla virtual tasada entre ellos dos, Leni quiso jugar con su hermano para probar que sus rachas de mala suerte habían concluido, tomando de referencia las victorias en seguidilla de Clyde le daba confianza a la chica de las gafas ovaladas a ganar esta contienda.

— ¡Esta vez te voy a ganar! — decidida Leni quiso el control.

— ¿Ah sí? Eso lo quiero ver — con sátira Lincoln la

— ¡Vamos Leni, tu puedes! — arengó Clyde a Leni.

—Gracias Clyde, pero estoy segura que esta vez ganaré.

—Ya lo veremos…. — dijo Lincoln mientras elegía a su personaje.

No duraron ni un minuto, que en apenas cuatro combos sencillos por parte de Lincoln y un golpe bajo por parte del personaje de Leni fueron más que suficientes para seguir demostrando su inferioridad y terquedad en videojuegos a su hermano Lincoln.

— ¡Pido la revancha! — exclamó Leni.

—Olvídalo, vas a caer nuevamente, Clyde, toma el control, tengo pendientes contigo….

— ¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad? — criticó la actitud de su mejor amigo mediante la pregunta.

—Nunca me va a ganar, no le ha ganado a nadie — afirmó Lincoln, arrebatándole los controles a su hermana.

— ¡Yo sé que esta vez voy a triunfar! — siguió Leni con su berrinche.

—Yo confió en ella — Clyde le entregó la palanca que Lincoln transfirió de las manos de Leni segundos atrás – aquí tienes, debes de ganar para jugar más tiempo.

— ¡Bien! Que sea otra partida — Lincoln complació el deseo de ambos, disputando otra partida del videojuego.

El tiempo estimado fue otro, pero el destino recayó en lo mismo, bajo la derrota de Leni, quien no aguantó la perdida y se fue del sitio cabizbaja del lugar, resignándose a la derrota, sin nada que decir, a su habitación.

En el lugar quedaron Lincoln y Clyde, quienes siguieron jugando entre sí, dándose la mayor cantidad de victorias al chico afroamericano, quien celebró su victoria mediante un movimiento de caderas, mientras el anfitrión del sitio no encontró explicación por las derrotas abultadas que sufrió contra su amigo.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Al subir por las escaleras, Clyde se dirigía por las escaleras con destino al baño, de pronto unos lamentos se escucharon de la recámara de las mayores, justamente del lado de Leni, quien con unas lágrimas no pudo ocultar su tristeza al perder nuevamente una partida contra su hermano. Clyde no dudó en ingresar al cuarto y preguntar el porqué de la tristeza de una chica tan alegre e inocente como la segunda Loud estar en aquel estado.

— ¿Por qué lloras Leni? — preguntó preocupado el pequeño de once años.

— ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Soy una inútil! — resignándose entre sus lágrimas Leni lo dijo a los cuatro vientos.

—No digas eso, solo es un videojuego.

—No solo en eso, en la mayoría de las cosas siempre termino en último lugar, y ya estoy harta de eso.

— ¿Qué tanto le quieres ganar a Lincoln?

—Más de lo que te imaginas, para demostrar que mi cabeza también piensa en ganar.

—No se diga más, pero tengo una idea mejor.

— ¿Cuál?

—Por qué no juegas con el "verdugo" de Lincoln.

—¿Qué? No pido un asesino, solo deseo ganarle.

—No, no. ¿Por qué no jugamos entre los dos, para demostrarle a tu hermano que eres mejor que el al ganarme?

— ¡Clyde! — llamó Lincoln para jugar otras partidas, pues la mayoría de los Loud estaban fuera de casa, excepto Lily, la cual estaba en su corral durmiendo.

—Ven, yo sé que me puedes ganar— invitó Clyde a la hermana de su amigo a levantarse, secar sus lágrimas e ir nuevamente al sitio a jugar, tal como estuvieron acordando al salir de la habitación.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Cinco minutos y una pelea tuvieron que transcurrir para que Leni bajara nuevamente y se sentara en el sillón de los jugadores, esperando pacientemente el turno de ella para poder tener una revancha esta vez con la persona que le gana al mejor del hogar el cual era Clyde McBride, más conocido como "El Verdugo".

-¿Otra vez? Ya van catorce contra seis, déjate ganar Clyde…. — algo furioso replicó Lincoln.

—De acuerdo, pero primero dale el control a Leni- contradijo relajado.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, solo entrégaselo.

Lincoln no opuso resistencia alguna al entregar el mando uno, levantando nuevamente los ánimos de Leni al jugar contra el único que tuvo la capacidad de realizar combos extraordinarios, pulverizando las esperanzas del joven albino de ganar las contiendas anteriores.

En medio de esa batalla, Leni empezó a apretar todos los botones, tal como se lo recomendó Clyde minutos antes de bajar del lugar, mientras el apenas fingía apretar botones para disimular jugar, acción que Lincoln se dio cuenta con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que en su hermana se notó su alegría al estar venciendo a Clyde.

— ¡Gane, soy la mejor al ganarle al mejor! — Leni gritó emocionada, al ver su victoria cristalizada en la pantalla plana de la sala.

—Felicidades Leni. — con una sonrisa, Clyde le dio un apretón de manos a la chica de dieciséis años.

-Sí, muchas felicidades. – con un aplauso seco Lincoln felicitó también a su hermana.

— ¡Ahora sé que soy la mejor en Súper Mega Turbo Peleadores 24! — Leni se retiró al su cuarto a postear su victoria a las redes sociales.

Al ver subir las escaleras, Lincoln agarró nuevamente el primer mando, para cambiar a modo en línea el videojuego, considerando que esta vez el internet empezó a funcionar a mayor rapidez. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el albino estuvo consciente que su mejor amigo se dejó ganar para que su hermana se sienta mejor por la victoria que la inyectó de optimismo.

— ¿Le diste la victoria, verdad? —cuestionó Lincoln.

—Sí, se lo merecía por ser linda e inocente— afirmó la hipótesis de su mejor amigo

—Entiendo — culminó sin nada más que decir.

— ¿Clyde? — Leni llamó a Clyde para que la viera.

— ¿Si? — preguntó mientras viraba la cabeza en un eje de sesenta grados.

Un beso en los labios en plena partida en línea con varias personas de distintos puntos del mundo fue el regalo de Leni a Clyde por tan lindo gesto al escuchar la conversación de aquellos al bajar las escaleras para jugar nuevamente otra partida.

—Gracias. —No-no fue nada.

—Y vendrán más de los que vino este — sonriente, le dio otro beso, un abrazo y una sacudida en su cabello.

Sin nada más que decir, Leni se retiró al centro comercial sin decir nada más, mientras el dúo Clyncoln McLoud siguieron con sus videojuegos, presionando botones y tomando refresco que justo antes Lincoln sacó de su congelador.

—Alégrate Clyde, Leni será tonta, pero cuando se trata de amor, mi hermana es dulce cuando la tratan bien, es más, mira la nueva foto de perfil que publicó — pausó el juego y abrió el Facebook por la notificación que su hermana cambió su foto de perfil.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó asombrado.

En aquella foto constaba de Leni abrazando a Clyde y Lincoln, pero con la única excepción que el chico afroamericano fue encerrado en un corazón dibujado mediante una aplicación. Impresionado por la foto, no tuvo palabras para reaccionar, y siguió jugando, pero con la tranquilidad de que le había hecho un bien a una de las hermanas mayores de Lincoln, sin imaginar que su recompensa fue mayor a la esperada.

 _ **2/4 en este Fin de semana Cloud.**_

 _ **Próxima en estas historias : Lynn**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


End file.
